darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-14 - Cormorant's Return
Besk saunters off of the Howling Moogle, with some other Bothans. Presumably there's been some sort of announcement that the Cormorant is returning. Rhana'var accompanies Besk, looking a little beat up. Besk says, "So, Rhana'var, presumably the Cormorant will come out after he takes a moment. He hasn't been back here in a while, so best we don't rush it!" Rhana'var says, "That's fine, I have not seen him for some months. Not since the rescue attempt, anyway." Besk says, "Well, I'm glad to say that with a firm hand, that Senator and his son or whatever sure turned out to be easy to deal with." Besk says, "I mean, we ended up arresting and throwing one of the Senator's guards in jail for trying to knife some folks." Rhana'var listens attentively. "That all sounds fine to me." Besk loiters around next to his ship, waiting on the Cormorant. "I guess there's not going to be much of a crowd today." Rhana'var says, "Humans are a lot of people." Akurel may or may not have heard the news, either way he is in conference with the lead of his combat engineering team. King or no king, the worms have to be fed for the next shipment of silk to be ready for offworld shipment, profits to be redistributed into the local colony, blocks of stone and marble to be cut, so on...the duties of someone who does a lot of the actual governing with very little of the actual credit. The kings arrival could mark a meteor striking the surface of Kiota, and Akurel would still be there, breastplate, greatcoat and all. Besk loiters around outside the Howling Moogle, as if waiting. James Loro walks down the ramp of his ship, locking it behind him. The crowds begin to gather as the news spreads throughout . The spaceport slowly becomes full of red and brown feathered Ndega as they here remarkable news. Their ruler, their king, their shining star has returned to them. It seems most are very excited to have the heaven's voice return from the stars above. The crowd start to mill about the Howling Moogle, as it is reported there is the craft returning him. Besk says, "Yaaay! Everybody cheer! The Cormorant will be coming out shortly!" James Loro shrugs, he came here to watch whatever happens not cheer someone he had never met. Besk gets up on some section of the Howling Moogle, where everyone is crowding around. "People of Kiota! I am pleased to be able to return your leader to you all today, and I hope this is a most joyous and wonderful celebration, and that you all just have a super time," he shouts to the growing crowd. "Yaaay for the Cormorant!" For the Volunteers it is business as usual, except that now they have to manage crowd control. The Whiphid directs his personell from a reasonable distance, but its not difficult to spot an eight foot tall goliath telling the humans how to keep the red and brown feathers from trampling one another. You would think it was some sort of pop star, rather than a head of state. The inequity of it all, or so it seems. Akurel breathes heavily, and rolls up the holopad he had been making drawings on. "And thus we shall see..." Is his comment on the subject. Rhana'var looks about a bit. "You think they have any frilly drink vendors? I don't really know much about the proper etiquette for this planet." Besk says, "I actually have some in the ship. Ones with little umbrellas and everything." The Howling Moogle, ramp already down from Besk and Rhana'var leaving the ship previously, is indeed surrounded at this point. A few of the Ndega glance toward the talking furry creature as it seems to speak with them, but turn back to look at the ramp. Awaiting the Absolute Cormorant to arrive out of the metal bird. Dressed in full ceremonial robes, the Absolute Cormorant takes a slow pace as he descends the ramp. The white-feathered monarch is covered in silks of various colors, including violet, green, and blue. When he comes into view, the entire crowd begins to chirp rather loudly. It almost sounds like cheering, and the raising of the arms of those crowded around would give that impression as well. Besk apparently doesn't have a way with words anymore. He hops down and loiters next to Rhana'var. "Yeah, I could go for one of those colorful drinks with a little umbrella right now." Rhana'var applauds politely, trying not to draw much attention to herself. James Loro looks around and nods to Rhana'var, Besk, and Akurel. Akurel has in fact not said anything to any other than himself, it is mostly his engineers that are doing the...coralling, though it could be somewhat peacable for such. Dark amber eyes watch the scene as he orders weapons shouldered, the Volunteers forming seven by ten columns. Great shoulders roll back, and he awaits what will happen. The Absolute Cormorant raises his arms up to silence the crowd that surrounds him. At this time, probably two or three hundred brown and red feathered Ndega surround the shuttle on all sides. The crowd hushes as it seems the monarch desires to speak to them here and now. A few Ndega step forward to translate the Absolute Cormorant's words. "My great and glorious people. The stars have sent me back to you after stealing me away during the night. I return forever to bring peace, order, and prosperity back to Kiota and the Ndega." "I wish to thank the Bothan named Besk Joran. He freed me from Tinio Cormor, our Republican Senator, and Bianti Cormor, my son and heir. His effort should be awarded by the people." Besk claps when the Ndega comes out, and stands around and politely nods a bunch when he is mentioned. James Loro shrugs not really surprised that Besk is ignoring him, then applauds politely. Rhana'var claps approvingly after nodding politely to James Loro. "Hear hear, bravo." Besk spots James finally and nods politely, but appears to be concentrating largely on the Ndega's speech-thing. James Loro glances toward the fidgeting troops and shifts himself slowly towards cover as a percaution. Akurel's riflemen seem to fidget, but he sternly corrects them and they remain somewhat at ease. The outcome was yet to be decided, it may be that their work here need not end. Captive or not, he could still do a lot of damage to the Kiotan Reconstruction and Economic Growth Plan. Either way, he watches, to borrow an old term, hawkishly awaiting the Cormorants next move. The crowd claps and 'cheers' for Besk before the monarch raises his hand again for silence after an appropriate time of congratulation. "I have returned to take my place again as your monarch and leader. The stars have deemed Tinio and Bianti no longer in succession to the throne. That position will be taken, when the stars deem my personal and eternal recall, by my daughter, Idiana. Our new Republican Senator will be decided by the stars in a few short weeks." "To those that had fought against my heir's attacks upon the population, I am here to personally condemn those actions. Evil spirits have taken over his body and such will no longer continue under my reign. I will work with Quintio, Mr. Durandal, and the other Ndega and off-worlders that have helped in the process to begin returning Kiota to its previous glory. To those individuals, I thank them." Rhana'var keeps up her polite listening and appropriate applause. Besk blinks at something and looks surprised all of a sudden. Evil spirits, but of course. Even an evangelist can see the kid was chalk a block full of evil juice, but this would not be a good time to mention that. Not his world, not his place to question. Besides, it is entirely possible things might not go quite so badly. He finds it in him to applaud, while making a few observations via comlink. James Loro returns to his hold postition and then begins moving toward Besk, "Is something wrong?" Besk leans over and speaks quietly to James. "No no, I'm fine. Stomach was rumbling." Orino takes a deep breath as he draws to a close to his speech. "It is time for Kiota to return to its previously prosperious ways without any of the issues of corruption that caused so much pain. What is left of the monarchy's treasury will be used to start new businesses and create new jobs for Ndega. Together, the stars and their wards will shine brightly." Akurel nods thoughtfully. Great shoulders roll as he allows himself to smile a bit. The Volunteers raise their weapons skyward, hug them close, and once again shoulder their arms. It is entirely possible that his role is done here, though it is in his dogooder, bleeding heart nature to meddle, always meddle. Besk claps a bunch at Orino's statement. Besk's Bothan friends all clap and cheer some. James Loro starts clapping again. Rhana'var watches attentively, especially once guns start getting moved about. The Absolute Cormorant seems to have come to the end of his speech. He starts to make his way into the crowd as he moves toward the center of . It seems Orino Cormor has returned to his people without the burdens of his relatives and to regain his throne, at least so he says. Category:September 2008 RP Logs